


You Melt My Heart

by SugarRose22



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Neck Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: An AU where Victor Nikiforov is an ice skating world champion, and his husband Katsuki Yuuri has never touched the ice.Or alternatively, Yuuri seems to be a natural born skater and Victor couldn't be more in love with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with Yuri on Ice I don't know what to do with myself! So I decided to write this! I hope you guys enjoy! Also I have issues with writing sometimes so if you guys see mistakes please let me know so I can fix them for you! Thanks!

Yuuri is nervous. Victor can tell that much. His husband practically vibrates in the skates Victor's put him in, and his cheeks are dusted with pink as he tries to learn how to walk in them. Victor can't stop smiling; he virtually hasn't since he woke up this morning next to the love of his life and thought 'I'm taking Yuuri out onto the ice today.' Yuuri always surprised him, so now it was his turn to surprise Yuuri back. He'd even gone out to buy Yuuri his own pair of skates, determining right then and there that Yuuri was to go to the rink with him every single time he went from now on.

 

Now, Yuuri hadn't been too thrilled. Sure, he was excited; Victor was going to teach him how to ice skate, something he'd dreamed of doing ever since he was young and grew up watching Victor dance and glide all across the sheen of ice. He'd just never gotten the confidence to, and Victor was always so busy with his career that when they were younger, he had no time to teach Yuuri about his passion. When they became a couple, they put a little more effort into trying to teach Yuuri how to skate but one or the other of them always had something to do when they tried to make plans, so it never worked out. Now that the season was over, Victor was determined to teach his Yuuri how to skate like a pro.

 

"Yuuri, it's okay. Don't think too much about it, just walk." Victor says gently to his lover, who looks at him and nods, anxiously glancing around the waiting area. It was a Monday, so most people were working. The rink was only filled with several patrons who were simply minding their own business. Victor offers Yuuri a very charming smile to which his lover giggles softly and takes a breath. The amber-eyed man looked like he was about to take a step, but chickened out. Victor couldn't stop his chuckle.

 

"Here," Victor moved a few paces away from Yuuri who let out a soft whine. Victor wanted to fawn all over his sweet and precious Yuuri but turned around and held out his arms, dead set on getting Yuuri to skate with him. "Walk to me."

 

Shyly, Yuuri twiddles with his fingers and sucks in another deep breath. He clenches his fists and Victor smiles again when he spots the spark of determination in Yuuri's adorable doe eyes.

 

With a careful, slow and clumsy step, Yuuri starts walking toward Victor. He wobbles, as most beginners do, and Victor couldn't help but bite his lip to suppress his ever-growing grin. His husband was too unbelievably adorable. He lightly touches his golden wedding band as he watches Yuuri stumble toward him on ice skates, slowly but surely.

 

When Yuuri reaches Victor he releases a huge exhale, to which Victor laughs and presses his cheek against the crown of Yuuri's head. "Good job, my darling," crooned Victor as his hand slid down low on Yuuri's back, prompting him to straighten up. "Come on, stand up. I'll help you."

 

Eventually, after a couple of quick minutes, Yuuri felt comfortable walking in his skates, and Victor leads him toward the ice once he deems his husband ready. He could feel Yuuri's anxiety bubbling up with every step they took together, but he tried to reassure his lover with a gentle voice and a soothing thumb brushing over his knuckles. It didn't seem to work much, but Victor felt the man's grip loosen just a tad, so at least he was making progress.

 

The black haired male was trying to relax, but he couldn't find it in himself to calm down. Victor was so good at skating, Yuuri would never be able to even get close to his amount of skill. What if he fell? What if someone laughed at him? Yuuri knew he'd just want to lie down on the ice and die.

 

Victor's hands are in his now, and shakily Yuuri steps onto the ice. The second he does his leg slips out from underneath him, and Yuuri shrieks as he feels himself falling.

 

Strong hands catch him and Yuuri is breathless as his muscular husband presses their bodies together. Yuuri blinks a few times, looking up into vivid ocean blue eyes that he falls in love with more and more each and every day. He smiles very shyly, and Victor's serious face melts into a warm smile as he realizes his husband is fine, and they both lean in and meet for a sweet kiss. It's so simple, but filled with so much love that Yuuri's heart feels like it's about to just absolutely _burst_ , and Victor wants to squeeze his Yuuri against him for as long as possible, as tightly as possible.

 

They laugh together before Victor pulls away slightly, effortlessly sliding backwards on the ice. Yuuri lets out a small squeak when Victor took both his hands in his own, slowly inching forwards. His legs want to splay out, and Yuuri blushes more when he nearly trips. As he stumbles though, he notices Victor does not once laugh at him or tease him. He simply speaks softly, telling Yuuri to straighten his back a little and bring his legs together more. Yuuri does as his husband says and earns sweet praise and kisses which he enjoys very much. 

 

"Are you comfortable?" Victor asks Yuuri softly. They're both closer together now that Yuuri had gotten the hang of staying upright, and Victor keeps one of his hands laced with Yuuri's while the other roams across his back and occasionally his perfect ass that Victor loves so much. 

 

"Y-yes," Yuuri stutters out to him, watching his feet before he turns to face the silver haired man, smiling genuinely up at him. Victor grins and moves to hide his face in Yuuri's neck, and they still on the ice as Yuuri's face turns red when he feels Victor's lips pressing against his neck.

  
For a moment, the rest of the skaters disappear in Yuuri's mind and he wants to tilt his neck up for Victor, expose it so that his husband can mark him and kiss all over it. Realizing his thoughts, Yuuri gasps softly and covers his now crimson colored face, and knowing his husband and his thoughts Victor can only laugh, tugging Yuuri closer.

 

"Okay, how about you try on your own?" Suggests Victor, who loosens his grip on Yuuri but doesn't fully let go in case his lover isn't quite ready. Much to his delight, Yuuri puts on his determination face and inhales sharply, letting go of Victor all on his own and remembering to push outwards with his foot to get going on the ice. Victor trails him, his hands clasped behind his back as his gaze was trained on Yuuri.

 

At first Yuuri wobbles and looks about to fall but remembers what Victor has told him and straightens up, using one foot to push off the ice and then the other, back and forth, repetitively until he has a good momentum going. Victor whistles at him and Yuuri grins, biting his lip as he tries to turn the corners of the rink.

 

"Vitya, look! I'm skating!" Yuuri's voice sounds much more confident than before, reflecting his moves on the ice. Victor nods happily, eyes surveying Yuuri's body. His movements have gotten fluid, almost like he's been a skater his whole life. Victor doesn't realize how entranced he is, slowing to a stop close to the center of the rink, watching his husband glide across the ice like a professional. It's startling how quickly Yuuri had gotten the hang of it, but none the less Victor is immensely ecstatic at how well his lover is doing. 

 

As Yuuri pushes off the ice more to gain his momentum back, Victor laughs breathlessly as he shakes away his haze, skating to meet Yuuri and suddenly they're skating in sync, just how he'd always dreamed of. Yuuri's joyous laugh as they move along the ice is more than enough to make Victor fall for Yuuri all over again, and once more he doesn't realize he's slowed until Yuuri is looking back at him questioningly. Unfortunately a groove in the ice catches on Yuuri's blade, and neither of them notice it until it's too late. 

 

Victor gasps as Yuuri suddenly loses his balance and nearly topples over forwards, but Yuuri quickly catches himself with his hands, balling them into fists like Victor had told him so they couldn't be sliced by any blades. Victor quickly skates over to his husband, who is in the midst of trying to get back up, when a stranger swiftly flies by them on the ice and whistles at Yuuri's popped out butt. Victor glares at the man and helps Yuuri up only to tightly draw him into his chest.

 

"V-Vitya, what-" Yuuri is cut off when plush lips press to his own, and Victor's hands are sliding down his waist to his hips where they settle there protectively. Yuuri melts into the kiss, hands sliding up to cup Victor's pale face. Yuuri had always loved this side of Victor; when he'd get jealous and possessive and cling to Yuuri like he was his lifeline. It always reminded Yuuri of how much he adored his quirky husband and how much _he_ was adored by his quirky husband.

 

When they part, they're both somewhat breathless, and Victor turns his gaze toward the man who'd whistled at Yuuri, finding him grumbling as he steps off the ice. Victor chuckles deeply and kisses Yuuri's head when the smaller man leans against his chest. 

 

"Are you alright?" Victor asks him and Yuuri smiles and nods.

 

"That was so fun, Vitya, teach me more!" says Yuuri excitedly, like a young child. Laughing, Victor takes his hands and pulls him along once more, guiding them both around the rink with his expertise. Yuuri seemed to be so elated that Victor couldn't take his orbs off of him, watching the way his hair swayed with their motions and how his amber eyes sparkled with liveliness. Sure, Yuuri was a very happy person, but Victor hadn't seen him _this_ happy in a long while, and it completely touched his heart. He was extremely delighted and honored that Yuuri was starting to like (love?) ice skating as much as he did.

 

"Vitya, you should do some jumps." Yuuri tells him after Victor had stopped them. He wraps his arms around Victor's midriff as Victor drapes his arms over Yuuri's shoulders, beaming down at his lover.

 

"Should I?" He asks back, looking at the now empty rink thoughtfully. No one else was here anymore, and Yuuko always let them stay late because Victor had needed practice time during his season. Victor smiles and nods in agreement, letting go of Yuuri and making sure he was fine before he takes a breath and got into his serious skating mode.

 

Watching with wide, glittering eyes, Yuuri never took his gaze off of Victor, who was avidly preforming toe-loops, axles, Salchows and spins of all sorts for Yuuri. When Victor was out of breath and grinning like a madman, finally ending his series of jumps, Yuuri became unable to hold back all of his emotions and squeals as he excitedly skates toward Victor.

 

Laughing loudly as they embraced, Victor picks Yuuri up and spins him with fervor, to which Yuuri giggles and holds tightly to his silver haired lover. When his feet touch the ice, Yuuri lets out a surprised gasp when suddenly he's swept away, sliding along the ice as Victor holds tight to his hands. After getting over his initial shock, the black haired man was grinning widely and laughs, keeping up with his spouse who entranced him with his elegance even as he was pulling Yuuri and skating backwards. 

 

Suddenly, Yuuri was no longer being pulled but pushed, one of Victors' warm hands laced with his own and the other against the small of his back, pressing their forms together as they flowed across the ice. Yuuri was focusing hard on not messing the moment up, moving in sync with Victor who was smiling happily at his partner. He loved Yuuri so dearly, he didn't know where he would be had it not been for Yuuri encouraging him all throughout his career and loving him for the man he was. 

 

Yuuri laughs loudly as Victor lets him go, and they were swaying in their own dances across the ice, meeting up for a moment and then splitting apart as they skated together. Yuuri couldn't have been happier, finally together with his husband on the ice like he had always dreamed. His heart filled with pure adoration and devotion as Victor effortlessly lifted him up while they skated. His body was weightless as he was up in the air, and he was completely smitten with Victor, as he had been for years now. When his blades touch the ice once more he gasps as Victor holds him tightly, whirling them in a dizzying spin before he skids to a stop, dipping Yuuri at the end.

 

Breathlessly, Yuuri looks out at the sheen of ice before Victor lifts him up with strong arms. They meet each other with a deep, passionate kiss, lips moving against one another in an affectionate display. The shorter male tilts his head, allowing their lips to slot together more as Victor's hands wander down to Yuuri's hip and ass, pressing his husband against himself tightly. He never wanted to let Yuuri go, and Yuuri never wanted to be apart from Victor. Once again out of breath, Victor and Yuuri part slowly, each male grinning widely. Victor adores the scarlet blush across Yuuri's face as he always does, and Yuuri leans in to give him a small peck on the nose.

 

"I love you, Vitya," Yuuri cooes as he clings to Victor, who holds Yuuri firmly against himself.

 

"I love you too, Yuuri." Victor says to him in his soft, sweet tone that is only reserved for Yuuri. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked it! Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos, it means a lot to me! If you guys think I should write more please let me know! Some ideas might be helpful too, as I've actually been stuck with Writer's Block for quite some time now. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Victuuri forever! <3


End file.
